


My L'Manburg

by Velvet_Sun03



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon Rewrite, Crying, Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Pogtopia, Respawning, Torture, War, im new to this platform, l'manburg, manburg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Sun03/pseuds/Velvet_Sun03
Summary: What had they done it for? The months and months they had spent fighting for their own freedom, all of it was gone.Jschlatt had won the presidential election after he and quackity teamed up to take Wilbur soot and TommyInnit down. The world had been turned upside down that day. The two boys now on the run with and exiled prince hiding in a ravine. They had nothing left, all of it had been taken from them.
Relationships: None, dont ship real people - Relationship
Kudos: 63





	1. The world turned Upside down

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my take on the new thing going on in the Dream SMP. for the love of all that is holy it's all a bit the boys have even said it themselves. Don't go hating on anyone or better just understand it's not real and it's a bit. I was just in a creative writing mood and this came to mind. don't take it to heart. Also hey spoilers obviously. If the format got fucked with, I'm sorry. This isn't proof read really so if you come across any mistakes let me know and I’ll get them fixed.

Wilbur couldnt get the screams out of his head. All the people who had been injured in the war for their freedom, they had done it for nothing. He had caused so much pain to those he held close, and now he was on the run. Wilbur just stood there, not even sharpening the blade of his sword anymore. He had lost everything he worked for. The dream of freedom no longer was there. What was he doing? He was sitting in a stupid ravine hiding from “Manburg”. He was wanted now. It was just him and the two other boys now. He and Tommy had found Technoblade as they were running away. An exiled prince with a small potato farm. The three had each other and that was it, a ravine and three boys. They had to make it work, this was all they had left at this point. 

Tommy was off who knows where gathering supplies. Techno was supposedly out fetching some more wood for tools. Wilbur just sat there now, shuddering at a chill that flew through the cave. He was staring at the wall now lost in his own thoughts. 

“Niki, I'll be back for you I promise. You just need to hold out there for a little bit longer.” He spoke to her, his hands gently laying on her shoulders.  
“I know Will but i'm not sure how much longer i can last here.” her voice soft enough for only him to hear. All though he was the only other one around for miles.“He isnt a kind ruler. he’s destroyed the walls, made tubbo and i do it ourselves.”  
Niki’s horse winied and prancing around a little as it got more impatient. Wilbur looked over her shoulder and back to her.  
“I'll be back for you very soon, I'll get you out of there I promise,” and with that he turned away his cloak swaying behind him as he took off in the direction of the ravine. Niki untied her horse from the tree and hopped on the saddle watching him go for a few more seconds before turning her horse to head back to “Manburg”. 

The soft thump of boots brought wilbur back to the present. He quickly wiped the tears from his face and got up ready to confront whoever it was though quickly relaxing to see it was only Techno. He looked a little bruised and cut up, his crown was also almost falling off of his head. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Wilbur asked guiding Techno to sit down where he had previously been sitting.

“Fucking Quackity saw me on their ‘land’ and came at me guns blazing. Believe me though Wilbur he looks a hell of a lot worse than I do,” The pink haired man let out a sigh of relief when he sat down. Looking around for Wilbur he noticed he had left. Techno pulled the Necklace from under his shirt, his thumb running across the compass pendant. Quickly tucking it back into his shirt when he heard Wilbur coming back from wherever he went off to. The Taller man held what looked like a med kit, or what was left of one. 

“Why did you have to fight him though?” The Brunette sighed out. “You could have just left their land. Who knows how they’re going to take to you hurting one of their people.” 

“I know i shouldnt have Will but he wouldnt let me leave peacefully, he was trying to provoke me,” He hissed out as the boy pressed some water to his cuts in attempt to clean them. A comfortable silence fell over the two both knowing it would be loud again when Tommy came back. The youngest always seemed to cheer them up even when things looked so grim. He was still a kid though, he experienced so much pain and he still did his best to look on the bright side and the two eldest did their best to keep him away from the really bad things.

The thud of someones leather boots coming down the stairs brought the two of them out of the trance they fell into. 

“Hey Tommy!” the eldests voice soft as he looked up at the boy. Techno also turned around to say his hi. 

“I got more food, I kinda figured we were starting to get tired of just eating potatoes. No offense Techno,” The blonde spoke holding up a satchel that held the food in it. 

“None taken Tommy I myself am getting tired of my potatoes too,” the pink haired man spoked as he ran a hand through his hair. “Anyway what did you bring back. Please tell me it's some sort of meat.” The youngest tossed the bag to Techno. He quickly scrambled to open it up seeing all the mutton and wool Tommy had brought back. He looked up at the kid with wide eyes. 

“Jesus kid there's so much here. You were only out for two hours.” he spoke, closing the satchel and latchingit again before tossing it back to Tommy. 

“I may or may not have gone and killed a bunch of Fundys Sheep.” The smaller boy spoke. Wilbur snapped his head to look at Tommy. 

“Fundy’s sheep?” he questioned. Tommy nodded knowing Fundy was a sensitive topic for Wilbur. His own son had betrayed him. Wilbur looked down at the floor again scuffing his boot against the ground before walking off to who knows where. 

“You probably shouldnt have mentioned him to WIlbur Tommy, he’s still a little sore from the betrayal.” the second eldest spoke softly looking at the boy. He only nodded before hanging up the satchel and pulling the meat out so he could dry it. 

Three Hours had passed and now all three boys were out walking through the forest just looking for any supplies that might help them. The three snapped their head up at the sound of hoofs hitting the ground. The sound was getting louder and louder and seemed to be coming straight for them. They quickly dropped everything they gathered and had taken off. 

Wilbur had seen them coming up fast behind them. He made a split secod decision that could either end up horribly or work out perfectly for them. 

“Techno Tommy Run left I’ll go right. I’ll meet you back at base,” he had shouted to the two of them watching them take off left. He slowed down just enough for Schlatts goons to see him before he took a sharp right and took off sprinting again. He heard them turn towards him and not the other way. Wilbur made the stupid mistake of looking behind him. He saw Schlatts face stone cold showing no remorse as he and his goons chased Wilbur. He snapped his head back around and pushed himself to run harder. He needed to get away from them. The Sounds seemed to be just right behind him now. Wilbur risked looking back again to see that he was right. He heard Schlatt call to him but with the wind rushing in his ears he couldnt understand what he said. He took a sharp left causing him to stumble and almost lose his footing. 

“Wilbur if you stopped running this would be a lot easier on you,” Quackity called out. Wilbur scoffed at him and just kept running. He saw the white horse start coming into his field of vision and Wilbur knew his fight was over. He came to a sudden halt turning around to look at the boys who had also brought their horses to stop. 

“What do you want?” he called out as some of the boys started surrounding him. He frantically searched for an easy way out but saw none where he wouldnt be caught. 

“We need to talk Wilbur, now you can come with us or we can force you to come with us. It's your choice” Schlatt said, extending his hand for Wilbur to take. 

“I’d rather die than ever come with you,” he spat back. “You took everything from me Schlatt, you took my land, My son, My friends. You have given me no reason to talk to you.” Schlatt pulled his hand back to his side and looked at his boys. All of them hopping off their horses and slowly closing in on Wilbur. The Brown haired man pulled his sword out and slowly turned, getting ready to strike at any of them. The first boy lunged forward and Wilbur easily fought him off before more attacked him bringing him down easily. 

Schlatt watched this unfold from his horse. He needed the Small one too but Wilbur would work just fine for now. He saw Punz pull the tranqualizer from his bag and watched Wilburs eyes fill with fear as it was sunk into his neck. His body slowly gave up fighting and fell into unconsciousness. Punz picked the boy up, setting him on his horse before climbing on himself. Schlatt took the lead and they started their journey back home. 

The two other boys watched as their friend sat out cold on a saddle on his way back to Manburg. They shared a look before they took off back to the ravine. Only god knows what would happen to Wilbur there, they needed to gather weapons so they could go get him back. 

Fundy had set fire to L’manburgs flag. He needed Schlatt to trust that he was on his side. Niki screaming at him was gut wrenching but he had to remember that he was doing this for them. When he locked eyes with Eret he knew that he wouldnt ever be forgiven for it. The hurt in the man's eyes said it all as he hugged Niki and walked her away from the burning flag.  
He sat in a chair now in his base looking down at his sword. He was alone now, all he had was himself. He threw his sword at the wall watching it clatter to the ground where he saw a piece of paper. 

Getting up and quickly walking over to it he snatched it from the ground. It had Fundy written on it obviously in Erets handwriting. Fundy didnt want to openit and feel the hurt again so he set it on the table before grabbing his sword off the ground placing it against the wall. The boy quickly left the base to go out for a walk. He didnt have anything with him, it was just Fundy, No weapons no nothing. He just walked, he didnt know where he was going.

“Fundy! My guy!” Schlatts voice rang out to him. Fundy snapped around to see the man coming towards him on his horse. 

“Hey Schlatt, whats up?” The Fox usedthe friendliest tone he possibly could. 

“I need you to come to Manburg for a couple of hours,” the suited man said. Fundy just nodded before following him back to Manburg. He hadnt really been there much lately. Well he did help destroy things and he made the new obsidian flag. He didnt really want to see the place he used to call home. There were too many memories and he felt bad for betraying them. 

Fundy had gone to grab his horse from the field not really bothering to saddle her seeing as it woudlnt be a far ride. He grabbed his sword placing it into the sheath on his back and hopped on following Schlatt. The ride never seemed to take long before but now it was taking forever. 

The two pulled up the the bridgeleading to Manburg. Fundy missed the walls, he wouldnt lie. Fundy had slid off of his horse before tying her to the nearest tree. He pulled out a sugar cube and gave it to her before following Schlatt. He was leading him to a completely different place than Fundy was expecting, but he still followed the other boy. 

Fundy got a little nervous when Schlatt led him down a staircase and through an iron door. There was something off about this place and Fundy couldnt figure it out. Schlatt had led him through another door an iron one again and that's when the smell of blood hit him. The fox sniffed at the air cautiously. He hated the smell of blood and didnt like that Schlatt had brought him here. 

“SCHLATT YOU BASTARD YOU CAN’T KEEP ME HERE FOREVER!” a voice screamed from behind yet another door, but Fundy knew this voice. He knew who they had. He looked over at Schlatt who was locking the door behind them. Fundy had gotten chills but tried to keep his face void of emotion though he was horrified of what would be behind the next door. 

“Fundy this is very important. When we go in there I need to ask you a question.” Schlatt spoke in a hushed tone. The other male walked infront of Fundy pulling out a key. Unlocking the door and swinging it open Fundy couldnt help but show the horror on his face before he quikly schooled his features. 

Tied to a chair sat Wilbur Soot all bloodied and cut up. The fox could’nt imagine what they had put him through down here, the boy looked like he went to hell and back. Wilbur looked so vulnerable here. He didnt look like his father at all. Fundy’s dad would have never let this happen. 

“So Fundy I've brought you here to ask you one question,” Schlatt spoke. His voice was confident like he doesnt see the wrecked boy not even five feet from him. He finished locking the door again and turned to face the fox. Wilbur snapped his head up at the mention of his son's name. His eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. The fox felt bad for his father but ignored it, instead he turned to Schlatt waiting for him to ask the question.

“Fundy what is your relation with this boy?” Schlatt asked, pointing to the beat up man sitting infront of them. Fundy knew what his answer had to be, but it hurt to bring himself to say it. This was his father, he had raised him and made sure that he was safe. This would break Wilbur, but Fundy needed Schlatt to believe he was on his side.

“He is a founder of L’Manburg and nothing else to me.” He tried his best to keep his voice as steady as possible and looked Wilbur in the eyes as he said it. He knew whatever faith Wilbur might have had left in him crumbled when he spoke that sentence. He knew there was no going back from this. 

The hurt on the taller boy's face was undeniable. He had completely lost his son. Wilbur let the walls crumble and he gave up. The sobs rang through the stone room, echoing off the wall. He was hurting, he didnt have a reason to fight anymore, his own son disowned him. He was fighting to come home and take his land back for Fundy. 

Fundy knew Schatts eyes were trained on him and he tried his best to keep his emotions hidden. The boy infront of him was hurt and it was killing Fundy to not be able to run and hug him and tell him it wasnt real and that he could take him away from here. The fox turned away and motioned for the other to hand him the keys so he could leave. He was doing his best to keep his face void of emotion. Schlatt dropped them in his hand. His face surprised, he hadnt expected Fundy to be so cold about this. 

Wilbur was struggling again, trying to free himself from the ropes that held his arms behind the chair. He felt the ropes digging into his skin as he tried to escape and go after Fundy as he left through the doors not even sparing a glance back. The sobs wracked his body and he heard a tsking noise come from Schlatt. He stopped struggling and just looked over at the man

“Congratulations Schlatt you got what you wanted from me.” he spat, refusing to look the other man in his eyes. His face red and puffy from the crying.

“Oh no I’ve just started. There will be no happy end for you Wilbur Soot.” The tone the man held proved that he wasnt joking. Wilbur looked utterly broken, his wrists raw and bleeding from the ropes, his face bruised and battered, his uniform was ruined. Schlatt knew getting the information he wanted wouldnt be as easy as it seems, the man may look broken but he was still loyal to his friends.


	2. I am Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur was loosing it. he had nothing left. nothing to lose, and the most dangerous people are ones who have nothing to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! thank you guys for actually giving this a chance. i literally have nine pages of this on a google doc. I didn't realize how much I've wrote.

Somewhere in Manburg a father's heart was shattering. Somewhere in Manburg a son fell to the floor filled with regret. Somewhere in Manburg a Ruler was losing his mind. Somewhere in manburg a spy lies in wait. Somewhere in the woods a boy was worried. Somewhere in the woods a man was planning. Somewhere in a castle a traitor was waiting. Somewhere a man lied in the shadows. 

Wilbur’s face held no emotion as Schlatt pressed on for answers. He stared at the wall avoiding eye contact like it was the plague. The horned man grabbed Wilbur's face and spoke in a deadly calm voice. 

“You can't keep quiet forever. Sooner or later you will spill and it will be the end of you.” The elder ripped his face out of the man's grasp before glaring up at him, he wouldn't betray his family, they were all he had left and he made a promise to them. 

Wilbur had kept his lips sealed not uttering a single word or noise… no matter how much it had hurt. He wouldn't give Schlatt the satisfaction of knowing he was in pain. In reality behind that stone cold gaze Wilbur held he was slowly cracking and breaking. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Schlatt knew that killing him would just send him back to his bed. He was pushing the older boy to his limits. 

Schlatt had spent the past hour trying to pry information from Wilbur, no matter what he did the boy wouldn't give in. He looked like a mess, his brown hair matted with blood, his face bruised with tear tracks running down his cheeks. The horned man was cleaning off a knife when he heard the boy's broken voice.

“Schlatt you don't have to do this. We could have been friends.” the boy started, his voice shaky and quiet. “You could let me go, I’ll forget any of this happened and we can move on.” Hazel eyes met Black ones. Schlatt tucked the knife into his waistband walking towards the boy. 

“You think just because I'm nice to the young one I'm going to be nice to you?” Wilbur knew the man was quick to anger, he knew what he was doing would hurt him in the long run… but what was a scar compared to freedom? Schlatt pulled the knife out again pointing it towards the man.

“Please Schlatt we could work this out. You could be the good guy, you could rewrite your history… just please let me go.” The horned man saw red, Wilbur knew exactly why he was doing this. Without thinking he plunged the knife into Wilbur's stomach. The man looked up at Schlatt with a gleam in his eyes. The blood bubbling from his mouth as his head lulled back, his form already beginning to fade.

“No no no no NO NO GOD DAMNIT” Schlatt yelled out watching as the other man faded back to his bed. He threw the knife across the room and watched as it clattered to the floor. He just let him free. He could have had all he ever wanted but he let his anger take over. 

Wilbur woke back up in his own bed with Techno and Tommy right beside him. The youngest wearing a worried expression on his face. The man quickly sat up and looked around frantically trying to search for Schlatt, he wasn't out of the clear yet he looked down at his stomach and didn't see the knife embedded in it. Wilbur felt a hand on his shoulder and he started thrashing around. 

“Wilbur WILBUR.” He recognized that voice. He slowly stopped and looked over to see the pink haired man. “Wilbur you’re okay you’re back home again.” He slowly looked around recognizing the place. 

“I-I'm sorry I don't know what got into me.” He looked over to Tommy and gently laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. “Hey it's alright Tommy I'm back, I'm here now. I'm okay Tommy I promise.” Techno just looked over at the brown haired man and shook his head before going to fetch water for him.

Wilbur was not in fact okay. Night after night after his return home he woke up in a cold sweat. He couldn't get the memories out of his head. It was haunting him. He put on the smiling okay act for Tommy, they boy had already been through too much he didn't need the weight of Wilbur's problems haunting him as well. Will saw the worried glances Techno gave him, he didn't have time to worry about himself though. He needed to be okay, he needed to get his land back. Though each morning he started to remember less and less why he was doing it. It had all been stolen from him, why should he care what happens?

Wilbur took off one night he left as soon as both of the boys were asleep. He was leaving to figure things out. He needed a night at the least somewhere where he could clear his mind and set his thoughts straight. He didn't realize that Tommy had followed him, he could tell that Wilbur wasn't in the right mind so the second Wilbur left he carefully and quietly followed him. They came up to a cliff overlooking Manburg. 

The Brown haired man shoved his hands into his coat pocket as he stood on top of the cliff. A strange look in his eyes as he looked over the land. A small breeze had ruffled his hair as nightfall was coming. The sound of footsteps became louder behind him as he whipped around to face the person. 

“Why are you here Tommy?” Wilbur's voice was different. It wasn't the soft voice before, it was more rough sounding. Tommy had flinched back at the sound before looking the older man in the eyes. Whatever Schlatt had done to him while he had him had tipped him over the edge. 

“Will why are you out here? It's getting dark. Mobs are gonna start spawning and I know for a fact you don't have any weapons on you.” 

“What are we fighting for Tommy? We've lost it all.” Wilbur looked him in the eyes. The Once soft eyes were hardened with a gleam in them. Tommy opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. “Why are we still good?” 

“Wilbur listen to yourself man, you've fucking lost it.” Tommy took a step forward, Wilbur flinching back. He turned to look out at the land once more. 

“Let’s be the bad guys Tommy. It’s our turn to be the fucking villains for once.” The man stared up at the rising moon. “Our nation’s far behind us. Why not?” He snapped around to look at the boy. Tommy was at a loss for words, his friend had completely lost it. 

“Wilbur what the hell are you saying?!” 

“I say let’s blow that motherfucker to smithereens “The shock clear on the younger boy's face as he turned and ran. Tommy needed to get back and warn Techno. They needed to help Will but the boy knew he couldn't do it by himself. He was hoping the pink haired man could help Wilbur in anyway. He was losing his mind, for gods sake he thought he was the fucking villain. 

The boy came crashing into the base waking Techno up almost immediately. The pink haired man grabbed his sword thinking that Tommy was an intruder. Seeing the blonde haired boy he quickly relaxed. 

“Tommy? What's going on, why are you awake?”

“It’s Will Techno, he’s lost it.”

“Woah woah Tommy slow down. Where’s Will right now?” Techno grabbed his boots and cloak slipping them on before grabbing his belt and sheathing his sword. 

“He’s out on the cliff that overlooks marburg. Techno he said he wanted to blow it up!” That got the pink haired man moving. He was quickly outside hopping untethering his horse before hopping on. Tommy not too far behind him. They needed to get to the man before he tried anything else. 

Wilbur watched as Tommy turned and ran. He quickly looked out off the edge of the cliff again. He knew this was what going insane must feel like. He was letting them all down… again. Wilbur waited till he couldn't hear the boys pounding footsteps before he turned and walked across the cliffs edge, staying a couple feet back so he wouldn't fall. He knew Tommy was getting Techno, he also knew he needed to be long gone by then. His eyes fell to the ground as he pulled his coat closer to him. 

The two went to where Tommy said Wilbur was last seen but found nothing. There was no proof the man had ever even been there. The two looked at each other and knew they were fucked. Wilbur was in the wind and he was losing his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yeah this ones a little shorter but considering Wilbur's loosing his mind I cranked this one out as fast as I could

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. I really hope you enjoyed the first part. if you guys could let me know of any mistakes I might have made I would be very grateful.


End file.
